La cita de Kagome
by Anichu90
Summary: Kagome tiene una cita, y aunque Inuyasha no entiende muy bien qué es eso, sabe que no es bueno. One-shot. InuKag


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA CITA DE KAGOME<strong>

Inuyasha estaba enfadado, aunque decir eso era un eufemismo. En realidad estaba... furioso. Kagome había vuelto a hacerlo. ¡Había vuelto a su época sin avisar! Siempre hacía aquello cuando más la necesitaban y aquello lo ponía de los nervios. Aunque claro, la chica parecía tener una habilidad especial para sacarlo de sus casillas.

No le hizo falta preguntar dónde estaba, por supuesto. Aunque su olor estaba por todas partes en aquella casa, era bastante tenue porque ella ya no pasaba tanto tiempo allí, así que era bastante fácil rastrearla. Además, podía oír su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Nunca había estado tan familiarizado con la respiración o los latidos de alguien como con los de Kagome, aunque aquello no tenía porqué saberlo nadie.

Su olfato y su oído lo llevaron hasta la habitación en la que tenían aquella caja mágica a la que llamaban televisión. Cuando abrió la puerta, no con mucha delicadeza, se encontró con una escena que hizo que su enfado se triplicara. Kagome estaba tirada en el sofá, mirando aquella caja y comiendo algo que olía bastante bien.

- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué. Estás. Haciendo? - preguntó escupiendo cada palabra por la rabia.

Lentamente, la chica alzó la cabeza y lo miró con inocencia.

- Me he tomado un día libre - dijo con naturalidad.

- ¿Día libre? - Inuyasha ya tenía ese tic en el ojo que anunciaba una gran discusión.

- ¡Sí! Ya sabes: todo el día tirada en el sofá, viendo la tele y comiendo guarrerías. ¿Quieres una galleta de chocolate? - ofreció Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de haber entendido aquello. Kagome estaba allí tirada, sin hacer NADA, mientras Naraku seguía haciendo de las suyas al otro lado del Pozo.

Conteniéndose en cada uno de sus movimientos -porque si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que acabaría estrangulándola-, Inuyasha cogió la caja de galletas de las manos de la chica, la dejó en el suelo y se plantó delante de Kagome con los brazos en jarras.

- Nos vamos. Ahora - ordenó con tono autoritario.

Y como Kagome odiaba profundamente que Inuyasha le diera órdenes como si ella fuera su esclava, se puso de pie en el sofá para parecer más alta que él, también con los brazos en jarras.

- No - respondió mirándole fríamente a los ojos -. Hoy es mi día libre.

Entonces Inuyasha sonrió, y aquella sonrisa hizo que Kagome perdiera toda la seguridad que tenía de ganar aquella discusión. De un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha se la cargó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido! - gritó Kagome.

Por supuesto, se resistió como pudo. Pataleaba como una loca y le daba puñetazos en la espalda. Pero aquello hacía tanto efecto en Inuyasha como si le estuviera dando puñetazos a una roca.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

- Sólo hay una manera con la que puedas hacer que te suelte - respondió el medio demonio.

Kagome casi podía ver su sonrisilla de superioridad. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello. Por supuesto que podía hacer la soltara, pero si decía la palabra mágica, ella también acabaría "sentada". A la chica no le quedó otro remedio que seguir gritándole insultos y dándole patadas. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡SOCORRO, MAMÁ! ¡AYUDA!

La señora Higurashi estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un libro de recetas cuando los chicos pasaron por delante de la puerta.

- Adiós, señora - se despidió Inuyasha sin detenerse.

- Adiós, Inuyasha - respondió la señora Higurashi levantando brevemente la vista del libro.

- ¿Es que no vas a decir nada, mamá? - preguntó Kagome incrédula.

- Adiós, Kagome.

Aquello hizo que la chica dejara de patalear durante un momento. Kagome jadeó con sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡TRAIDORA! - le gritó a su madre -. ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ! - siguió gritando mientras Inuyasha la sacaba de la casa.

Conforme se alejaban de la casa, la señora Higurashi oía los gritos de su hija atenuarse hasta desaparecer por completo. Entonces sonrió.

- Niños.

* * *

><p>De un salto, Inuyasha sacó ambos del Pozo y, por fin, dejó a Kagome en el suelo.<p>

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso - le dijo la chica molesta.

- No estabas siendo razonable.

- No recuerdo que me lo pidieras razonablemente. ¿Sabes? Existen dos palabras que te llevarían muy lejos si las usaras más a menudo: Por favor.

Un "Feh" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Kagome se estaba arreglando un poco la ropa -el viajecito en el hombro de Inuyasha la había dejado hecha un asco- cuando se dio cuenta. No estaba vestida para ir a ninguna misión. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal, una vieja sudadera que le estaba enorme y una zapatillas de estar por casa.

- ¿Crees que estoy vestida para luchar contra un demonio? - preguntó abriendo los brazos.

Inuyasha la miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo, sobre todo las zapatillas. Desapareció un momento y volvió con una mochila negra. Kagome siempre dejaba allí aquella mochila para casos de emergencia. La mochila contenía una muda completa de ropa limpia, cepillo y pasta de dientes, un cepillo para el pelo y, sobre todo, medicinas. Le había explicado a Miroku y a Kaede para que servía cada medicina por si ocurría algo mientras estaba en su época. El único que sabía dónde se encontraba la mochila era Inuyasha, ya que era él quién la escondía. Kagome no creía que el contenido de la mochila pudiera interesarle a nadie -en aquella época, nadie sabía para que servían aquellas medicinas o el cepillo y la pasta de dientes, y a nadie le interesaría aquella ropa-, además, Kagome podía reponerlo todo fácilmente si se perdiera, pero Inuyasha se empeñaba en cambiarla de sitio continuamente "sólo por si acaso".

Kagome cogió la mochila de las manos del medio demonio y echó a andar hacia el lago, también quería lavarse los dientes.

- De todos modos - dijo la chica -, todo este numerito no te ha servido para nada. Mañana tengo que volver.

- ¿Por qué?

Kagome se paró repentinamente. ¿Y ahora qué iba a decirle?

- Porque... porque... porque tengo un examen - respondió con tono triunfal, y volvió a moverse.

- Pero mañana es sábado, ¿no? - preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

Kagome se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Me estabas escuchando cuando intentaba enseñarte los días de la semana?

- Los sábados no tienes exámenes. ¡Me estás mintiendo! - exclamó acusador.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - preguntó Kagome con fingida ofensa.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos. Kagome le devolvió la mirada. Inuyasha siguió mirándola... y Kagome se derrumbó.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! Te estoy mintiendo.

Para aquel momento ya habían llegado al lago. Kagome se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila. Inuyasha, impacientándose, comenzó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Kagome levantó la mirada de la mochila.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó la chica inocentemente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que el medio demonio seguía allí -. ¿Necesitas algo más, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha empezó a enumerar para sí mismo las razones por las que estaría tan mal estrangularla: primero, porque era su detector de fragmentos de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus y, por tanto, su mejor instrumento para encontrar a Naraku. Segundo, porque si la mataba, Tessaiga lo mandaría a tomar viento fresco, ya que la espada se había transformado en el momento en el que juró que la protegería y no creía que a la espada le sentara muy bien que matara a aquella humana en particular. Y tercero, y más importante, porque Kagome lo mandaría a sentarse en cuanto lo viera acercarse a ella con las manos extendidas hacia su cuello, y aquello dolía... mucho.

Kagome vio como le daba a Inuyasha aquel tic en el ojo que le daba cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Suspiró.

- Está bien, te lo contaré - dijo la chica. Volvió a suspirar. A ver cómo le explicaba aquello para que lo entendiese -. Mañana tengo... tengo... una cita.

- ¿Una... cita? - repitió Inuyasha con esa carita de confusión tan adorable que ponía. Kagome suspiró por tercera vez en menos de un minuto.

- Sí. Con un chico.

- Un... chico - esta vez la cara de confusión de Inuyasha se transformó en una mueca -. ¿De qué va eso?

- Verás, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, la invita a salir y, si ella dice que sí, empiezan algo juntos.

Kagome aprovechó la pausa en la que Inuyasha procesaba la información para coger el cepillo y la pasta de dientes, acercarse al lago y comenzar a cepillarse los dientes. Al cabo de un momento, el medio demonio se agachó junto a ella con gesto serio.

- Kagome... ¿vas a casarte?

Kagome, por supuesto, se atragantó con la pasta de dientes. Cuando por fin se calmó de aquel violento ataque de tos y pudo hablar, se giró hacia él, incrédula.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

La chica escupió el resto de pasta de dientes y se enjuagó la boca antes de comenzar una explicación un poco más extensa.

- A ver, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, la invita a salir para conocerse y comprobar si son... compatibles, por decirlo de alguna manera. Después de aquello, si deciden que se gustan lo suficiente, vuelven a tener una cita, y si después de la segunda cita se siguen gustando, tienen una tercera, y en la tercera cita viene el primer beso. Y si ese beso resulta ser perfecto, pues los chicos se hacen novios, y después, MUCHO después, cuando ambos tengan treinta años y tengan mucho éxito en sus respectivos trabajos y hayan ahorrado el dinero suficiente, entonces se casan, tienen hijos y son felices para siempre - terminó con tono soñador.

Inuyasha volvía a tener aquella adorable carita de confusión, por lo que Kagome pensó que tal vez había habido demasiados "y si" en aquella explicación.

- Entonces, quieres decir, que no vas a casarte hasta al menos hasta dentro de otros quince años - caviló Inuyasha.

- Más o menos - respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Genial! Es tiempo más que suficiente para reunir todos los fragmentos de la Esfera y destruir a Naraku - exclamó el medio demonio recuperando toda la energía.

- Sí - escupió Kagome y mirándolo con intención de asesinarlo en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué seguía tratándola como a un objeto? Suspiró. Inuyasha no cambiaría nunca.

- Oye, no le des más vueltas ¿vale? Tampoco es que sea asunto tuyo - pidió la chica -. Volvamos a la aldea - dijo recogiendo las cosas.

De camino a la aldea, Inuyasha pensó que había una pregunta bastante importante que no había formulado.

- Eh, Kagome, ¿quién es ese chico?

- No lo cono... - respondió Kagome automáticamente, pero se interrumpió -. Espera, sí que lo conoces. Es Hojo.

- ¿Hojo? ¿Ese... humano? - dijo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

- Sí. Humano - dijo fulminándolo con la mirada -. Yo soy humana, así que se supone que tengo que salir con humanos.

- ¿Se supone?

- Sí, se supone. En cambio me paso la vida con un medio demonio que no me valora y que no soporta a los humanos.

- Perdona pero yo no he dicho nada de los humanos en general, sólo he hablado de ese humano en particular - Inuyasha hizo una pausa, y regañadientes prosiguió -. Y sí que te valoro. Eres bastante buena detectando fragmentos de la Esfera, aunque, claro, es tu deber. Después de todo fuiste tú quién la destrozó.

Kagome prefirió no contestar. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. Inuyasha era incapaz de decir algo bueno sin decir algo horrible inmediatamente después.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Esa pregunta sí que hizo que Kagome se detuviera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer una pregunta a la que ella no quería contestar en voz alta y menos delante de él?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó a su vez, haciéndose la tonta.

- Tener esa cita. Has estado rechazando a ese chico casi desde que te conozco, pero ahora decides aceptar. ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha miraba hacia otro lado, cómo si la cosa no fuera con él, cómo si realmente no le interesara su respuesta. Kagome sabía que en realidad sí que le interesaba saberlo -Inuyasha nunca hacía una pregunta si no estaba realmente interesado en saber la respuesta- pero no por los motivos que a ella le gustaría. Seguramente, el medio demonio pensaba que si se enamoraba de alguien de su época, nunca más volvería a ayudarlo.

- ¿Qué más te da?

El chico abrió la boca para responder algo, pero después pareció arrepentirse y se quedó callado.

- Tienes razón. No me importa nada lo que hagas - respondió Inuyasha, de repente pareciendo muy enfadado.

Kagome se quedó parada observando cómo proseguía el camino hacia la aldea. Entonces recordó que el bosque no era un lugar seguro en el que quedarse sola de noche y corrió tras él.

* * *

><p>A la tarde siguiente, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha observaban cómo Kagome desaparecía por el Pozo. Inuyasha esperó unos segundos y entonces se dirigió al Pozo con decisión.<p>

- Inuyasha, ¿vas a seguir a Kagome? - preguntó Miroku.

- Sí - respondió sin dirigirle una mirada, malhumorado.

- Kagome prometió volver mañana. Si vas detrás de ella, se enfadará - dijo Shippo.

- Si Kagome se casa, no volverá nunca - le espetó Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué? ¿Kagome va a abandonarnos? - lloriqueó el niño -. Corre, Inuyasha, tráela de vuelta.

- Oye, Inuyasha, Kagome me lo explicó todo y creo que no lo has entendido bien - replicó Sango.

- ¡Feh! - gruñó el medio demonio, y se dejó caer por el Pozo.

- No te preocupes, Sango - dijo Miroku -. Creo que Inuyasha lo entiende perfectamente. Creo que va a vigilar que ese chico no se acerque a Kagome más de lo que él considera aceptable.

- ¿Lo que Inuyasha considera aceptable? - repitió Sango. Miroku asintió -. ¿Entonces cómo va Kagome a tener una cita si, según Inuyasha, ese chico no puede estar ni en la misma habitación que ella?

Miroku suspiró.

- Me parece que esta noche vamos a oír muchos "siéntate".

* * *

><p>Kagome iba ya por la tercera copa de agua. No conseguía relajarse y se le había quedado la boca seca al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué hablar con Hojo. ¿Por qué era así con el pobre chico? Hojo siempre había sido amable y atento con ella, a pesar de que lo había dejado plantado en dos ocasiones y de que había rechazado sus invitaciones un montón de veces más. Y ahora que se había decidido a salir por fin con él, se daba cuenta de que no tenían nada en común. ¿Qué era lo que había mal en ella?<p>

Hojo lo estaba haciendo todo realmente bien. La había llevado a un precioso restaurante en el centro dónde había reservado una mesa junto a una enorme cristalera con vistas a un pequeño parque lleno de árboles que había justo al lado. La había ayudado a quitarse la fina chaqueta, había retirado su silla para que se sentara, comportándose como un perfecto caballero. Una vez estuvo sentada, él se sentó en la silla de en frente y empezó a hablar... y entonces el sueño se interrumpió. Desde el mismo momento en el que Hojo empezó a parlotear de los estudios, el instituto y las universidades a las que le gustaría asistir, Kagome se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no le interesaba. Hojo no tenía ninguna historia interesante que contar, ninguna anécdota divertida ni ningún suceso especialmente emocionante. Su vida era tan perfecta como aburrida, pero claro, Kagome no podía decirle lo que realmente pensaba, sería una crueldad, así que se limitó a sonreír mientras fingía escuchar y a beber agua.

En un momento dado, Kagome desvió su mirada hacia la cristalera y observó los árboles, que le recordaron a los bosques del otro lado del Pozo. Y eso le hizo pensar en Inuyasha. Y pensar en Inuyasha le hizo pensar en las verdaderas razones por las que había accedido a salir con Hojo. La verdad era que Kagome tenía miedo. Estaban más cerca que nunca de completar la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus y de acabar con Naraku, y por tanto, estaba más cerca que nunca de cumplir su misión y de regresar definitivamente a casa. Y entonces... ¿qué? Kagome temía no ser capaz de seguir adelante con su vida cuando todo acabara. Se había quedado atrás. Iba muy retrasada en los estudios, era incapaz de seguir las conversaciones de sus amigas y ningún chico en el instituto, excepto Hojo, tenía la menor idea de que existiera. Aunque aquello no era tan raro, ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de existir en aquella época.

Kagome sabía, podía recordar, que había habido una época de su vida en la que había sido como sus amigas y Hojo. Una época en la que sus mayores preocupaciones eran el próximo examen de Matemáticas, que ese chico tan mono no le hiciera caso o que la ropa que tenía estaba pasada de moda. Pero eso parecía haber quedado tan lejos, parecía que hubieran transcurrido vidas enteras entre aquella Kagome y la Kagome que era ahora. Pero ahora llegaba el momento de volver a ser aquella Kagome y por eso estaba allí con Hojo, tenía que ponerse al día con el mundo actual.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kagome decidió que ya había ignorado bastante a Hojo y que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo en cumplir su propósito, pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Había sido muy rápido, pero Kagome creyó ver un destello rojo moviéndose de un árbol a otro en el parque. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Kagome - decía Hojo en aquel momento -, estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido salir conmigo.

Kagome siguió mirando fijamente por el ventanal por si volvía a pasar.

- La verdad es - continuó el chico - que empezaba a creer que no...

- ¡Oh, vaya! - exclamó Kagome de repente, levantándose de la silla -. Lo siento pero tengo que ir al baño. Creo que he bebido mucha agua - dijo con una risita falsa -. Enseguida vuelvo.

- Pero, Higurashi - dijo Hojo -, el baño está en la otra dirección.

Daba igual, la chica ya había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Kagome se adentró en el parque hasta llegar a un claro dónde había una glorieta. De verdad esperaba estar equivocada y que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando porque si no, aquella noche iba a morir alguien de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa.<p>

La chica se colocó en medio del claro, justo delante de la glorieta, y dijo en voz alta:

- Siéntante.

Un borrón de color rojo se precipitó contra el suelo a sus pies.

Kagome respiró hondo intentando calmar la furia que amenazaba con explotar. Intentó convencerse de que tenía que escuchar lo que el chico tuviera que decir en su defensa antes de estrangularlo, porque era lo correcto. Lo que pasaba era que Kagome no estaba muy segura de querer hacer lo correcto en aquel momento.

- Ka... gome - masculló Inuyasha intentando separar la cabeza del suelo.

- ¿Podrías explicarme qué diablos haces aquí? - preguntó Kagome con voz aparentemente tranquila... y obviamente, eso le puso a Inuyasha los pelos de punta.

- Ve-verás, yo... - tartamudeó el medio demonio. Inuyasha, sintiéndose completamente estúpido y dándose cuenta de que aquello no iba como él había planeado, decidió cambiar de estrategia -. ¿Y se puede saber que haces tú?

- ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres? - Inuyasha sonrió. Con Kagome siempre daba resultado eso de responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, sobre todo si sentía que estaban intentado insultarla.

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? Hasta las piedras se estaban aburriendo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Vamos, Kagome! No podías parecer más aburrida. Lo que no entiendo es como el muy idiota no se daba cuenta. Oh, claro, porque estaba muy ocupado hablando de su aburrida vida. "Oh, Kagome" - dijo, en un intento bastante pobre de imitar a Hojo - "¿a qué universidad quieres ir? Yo quiero ir a la Totai."

- ¡Es "Todai", idiota!

- ¡Y qué más da! ¿Por qué estás con él si no te interesa, eh?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! - gritó Kagome fuera de sí.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente sin saber muy bien qué responder. Kagome bajó la mirada al suelo, se sentó en los escalones y enterró la cara en sus manos. Y entonces Inuyasha lo olió: lágrimas. No podía creer que hubiera hecho llorar a Kagome. Esa no había sido su intención, pensó con ansiedad.

Había pocas cosas en el mundo que odiara más que a las lágrimas. Inuyasha era capaz de aguantar el tipo en una batalla aunque le hubieran atravesado el estómago y estuviera desagrándose, pero no soportaba las lágrimas, menos aún, las de Kagome. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba y se sentía como el ser más estúpido e inútil sobre la Tierra. Y, sobre todo, odiaba la sensación de saber que era él el causante de esas lágrimas. Kagome era el elemento más importante de su vida, lo que lo hacía avanzar y lo que lo sostenía cuando ya no podía más, y había jurado protegerla con su vida. Pero cuando la hacía llorar -que era casi siempre que Kikyo aparecía- se daba cuenta que había algo de lo que no la estaba protegiendo: de sí mismo.

- Kagome - susurró, haciendo amago de acercarse, pero entonces Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- Es que - comenzó ella conteniendo un sollozo - tengo miedo. No sé qué va a pasar conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el chico con suavidad.

- Prácticamente he parado mi vida para poder cumplir mi misión, para reunir los fragmentos de la Esfera y destruir a Naraku, y ahora que estamos tan cerca del final, me he dado cuenta de que, aunque mi vida haya estado parada, el mundo a mi alrededor ha seguido avanzando y no me ha esperado y no sé si... - Kagome tuvo que parar para respirar, las lágrimas la estaban ahogando - no sé si voy a ser capaz de retomar mi vida. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante después de todo lo que he pasado con vosotros? Ahora todo aquí me parece insustancial, irrelevante, los problemas de mis amigos son tan superficiales y... Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas volver a este mundo pero es que... cada vez que Hojo me habla es como si me estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño que no me interesa aprender - durante un momento, Kagome se limitó a llorar, hacía tiempo que no se desahogaba así y la verdad era que lo necesitaba, fue entonces cuando se miró las manos, manchadas de negro justo dónde había apoyado los ojos -. ¡Oh, genial! Ahora parezco un mapache. ¡Estúpido rímel!

Inuyasha sonrió para sí. Incluso pareciendo un mapache, no podía recordar un momento en el que le hubiera parecido más bella, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, la nariz enrojecida y los labios rosados y ligeramente entreabiertos. Tan bella y tan desamparada, de repente le pareció muy pequeña, como una muñequita, con aquel sencillo vestido negro corto y con tirantes, las sandalias negras a juego con un poco de tacón, el cabello recogido en un moño flojo del que se le habían escapado unos cuantos mechones. Aquel aspecto no le pegaba en absoluto, sólo intentaba ser algo que no era, intentaba encajar en un mundo que ya no era el suyo.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, justo un escalón por debajo de ella para poder quedar a su altura.

- Si dejaras de lamentarte durante un momento, verías que la solución es muy sencilla - dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Es bastante fácil. No tienes que retomar nada si no quieres.

- ¿Y entonces qué hago?

Inuyasha respiró hondo. Allá iba.

- Puedes... quedarte conmigo. Ya sabes, para siempre.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Para siempre - asintió Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

En un acto completamente impulsivo, y que calificaría más tarde de locura transitoria, Kagome cogió con ambas manos la cara de Inuyasha y lo besó. Fue algo torpe y bastante corto, sólo un choque de labios, pero bastó para que el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho. Cuando se separaron, Kagome bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento - murmuró.

- No - susurró Inuyasha con tanta pasión que bien podría haber sido un grito. Kagome volvió a mirarlo, e Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella.

Inuyasha no era el tipo de chico que te abría la puerta para que pasaras primero ni que te retiraba la silla para que te sentaras, no había nada en él que sugiriera que fuera un caballero ni que vaya a cortejarte con flores y bombones, no era un príncipe azul, era un guerrero, y eso era lo que transmitía cuando besaba. La estaba devorando. No la trataba con delicadeza ni con cuidado como si estuviera hecha de un cristal muy fino que fuera a deshacerse entre sus manos. Tampoco era que fuera necesario que la tratara así, pensó Kagome, porque no iba a romperse. Era como si quisiera absorberla, ya no estaba segura de dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba ella, pero le daba igual. Lo único que sentía era el fuego corriendo por sus venas y que la estaba consumiendo, toda la pasión, y sobre todo, todo el amor que ya no podía contener, que amenazaba con desbordarla.

Demasiado pronto en su opinión, Inuyasha se separó de ella, aunque no lo suficiente como para que dejaran de tocarse. Tenía la respiración tan agitada como si acabara de correr los cien metros lisos, y el corazón le martilleaba tan fuerte que dudaba que hubiera alguien en todo Tokio que no pudiera oírlo. Entonces miró a Inuyasha... y dejó de respirar. Él también tenía la respiración acelerada, pero lo importante era la forma en que la miraba. La miraba como si acabara de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. La miraba como si realmente no hubiera nada en este universo capaz de separarla de él, como si le perteneciera, como si ya fuera... suya.

- Volvamos a casa - dijo él. Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha le dio otro beso, corto pero intenso, y se la cargó a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Kagome no podía dejar de sonreír, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha, mientras él subía las escaleras hasta su templo. Se encogió un poco para poder apoyar la oreja contra su omoplato y así escuchar los latidos de su corazón, no había nada que la relajara más en el mundo, pensó mientras se quedaba adormilada. Hubo un momento de su vida en los Kagome pensó que Inuyasha realmente seguiría a Kikyo hasta la muerte, en el que pensó que sus latidos estaban contados y que eran muy pocos, y por ello se prometió que disfrutaría de cada uno de ellos, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer ahora, aunque ahora sabía que tendría toda una vida para disfrutar de ellos.<p>

Cuando llegó arriba, Inuyasha bajó a Kagome de su espalda pero la agarró de la mano. Era como si no tuviera intención alguna de soltarla nunca, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla, pensó Kagome mientras caminaba sobre una nube de felicidad. Entonces se acordó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había dejado de andar.

Kagome tenía una mano sobre la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

- Hojo - respondió -. No le he dicho que me iba. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Le he vuelto a dejar plantado!

- ¡Feh! Mejor así.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, así aprenderá a dejar de ser tan insistente - explicó Inuyasha.

- Eso es cruel.

- No es cruel. Así se hará un hombre de una vez.

- Eso sí que es cruel. Vamos, tenemos que volver - dijo Kagome, tirando del medio demonio.

- Ni hablar, no pienso volver a llevarte ahí. No quiero que sigas alimentando sus esperanzas.

- Perdona pero yo no he alimentado sus esperanzas nunca.

- Claro que sí. Tanta amabilidad alimenta sus esperanzas. Recuerda que con Koga ocurrió lo mismo.

Kagome empezaba a enfadarse de verdad, así que decidió dejar allí a Inuyasha y volver sola.

- Muy bien, ya iré yo sola.

Inuyasha se puso delante de ella.

- No - espetó.

- Siéntate.

Y como siempre que Kagome decía esa palabra, Inuyasha besó el suelo.

- Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que le llame al móvil - dijo Kagome pensativa.

Inuyasha murmuró algo contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó la chica agachándose a su lado.

- Que se te podría haber ocurrido antes - exclamó cuando consiguió levantar la cara del suelo.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Adiós - y entonces corrió hasta su casa para hacer esa llamada.

Desde luego, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... esto es lo que me ha salido cuando intentaba escribir una cosa totalmente distinta. Me ha quedado un poco ñoña pero en fin, ahí está. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Estoy volviendo a ver toda la serie y estoy bastante re-enganchada al fandom así que espero haber vuelto para quedarme por aquí bastante tiempo. Cruzo los dedos :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
